


cherry

by jmvxn



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Choi San is Whipped, Dom Jung Wooyoung, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Mentioned Song Mingi, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Skater Kang Yeosang, Smut, Top Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmvxn/pseuds/jmvxn
Summary: choi san is one of the most famous camboy's on the internet that goes by the name cherry. he makes good money off of pleasuring himself but the job is getting tiring and he needs something more..orjung wooyoung is the ceo of a large lingerie buisness and he is looking for a model for his new line of lingerie. ironically, he finds the perfect person to wear his new line would be the camboy star, cherry or better known as choi san.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

there he was. sitting on his bed, toys big and small surrounding the edge of his comfortable bed. san was quite famous in the camboy spectrum and he'd be more then willing to admit it. san leaned forward, his lace underwear peaking out under his oversized white shirt. his fingers landed on the black mask that he always wears in his livestreams. he never showed his face for the sake of his indenity being exposed and possible people who know him figuring out who hid behind the mask. he gave his friend -yeosang, who was doing the camera work- a signal to start the live once his mask was secure on his face

with a smile on his lips, san welcomed all of his viewers into the livestream and invited them to get into a comfortable space and lock their doors as todays livestream was going to be a fun ride. within the first few minutes, his viewers surpassed 3k like it was nothing. 

"hmm.." he hummed. his voice sounding sweet as ever.

"so today, as highly requested, i will be having my good friend behind the camera control my toys. but its going to be more fun because he will do it unexpectedly. so look forward to that my cherries" the name cherries comes from his camboy name cherry. he thought it was cute so why not. san bounced on his knees softly as he had to act extra cute on the livestreams so he could make some money. it was a bit ironic how his bed sheet was red to match his name.

;;

yeosang didn't mind being behind the camera that much. he has never been the type to be into sexual things as he was an asexual. he had never found the point in liking sex. it just seemed so gross to the prude boy. 

before starting the livestream this afternoon, san and yeosang went over the script. and yes, there is a script that sould try and be followed during sans livestreams. he was a bit worried about having control over sans toys as he was unsure if he would end up hurting the latter. after going over the guidelines and establishing something like a safe word with eachother. they were ready to start.

;;

san scooted himself backwards on his large bed and opened his legs, his shirt being immediately pulled up slightly. he watched the comments fly by as he rubbed a vibrator on its lowest setting over his clothed length. 

"thank you user daddymin for the donation" san blew the camera a teasing kiss.

unexpectedly, the vibrators intensity was turned up. not only one, but two levels. with a soft gasp, sans heart rate sped up. if he wasn't hard from the beginning of his live, he definitely was now. 

;;

yeosang stood behind the camera, the remote to the vibrator being rubbed against sans area in his hand. he adjusted the lens slightly, not paying any attention to san. he just wanted the shoot to come out nicely. after fixing the lens, to his surprise, san already had his shirt off and his panties sliding down his legs. 

"wowie that was fast" yeosang mouthed, knowing he was going to tease san about how long it took him to take off his clothes later.

;;

san was now fully naked, his flat stomach and bare body exposed. he turned around onto all fours, his ass now wiggling in the air towards the camera. wanting to give his viewers a better sight, his put his hands on his ass and started squeezing and slapping his bottom. san took his fingers and placed them inside his cheeks and spread them open slightly, sliding his middle finger up and down his area.

for how good he seemed to be on camera, san has never actually lost his virginity to someone. nor was he actually that horny. he usually faked his moams and stuff on his lives.

;;

around fourty minutes has passed and san came twice on his bed sheets, his hole feeling tired and abused. after signaling for yeosang to end the livestream, he plopped backwards onto his bed feeling more than tired.

"everything turned out nicely" yeosang commented as he moved from behind the camera, taking it off of the stand and quickly zooming through all of the footage to double check.

san nodded back to yeosang. he was honestly so happy for a friend like yeosang who is willing to put up with sans ways.

"do you need help cleaning yourself up?" yeosang walked towards san with a slight smile, putting the toys that san didnt end up using into a black wooden box inside of sans closet. 

"no. im okay. thank you baby." san sat up, his breathing pattern finally back to normal. "oh but you know what you can do?" san gave yeosang a sly smile as he took off the small mask hiding a little under half of his face.

"hm?" 

"order chinese takeout and get a movie started while i take a bath" san looked up at yeosang with adoring eyes. he always got what he wanted after shoots. it was very exhausting afterall.

"sure, but im using the money you made from today" yeosang said as he walked towards sans bedroom door. 

"how much did we make?" san questioned.

"around 4k i believe" yeosang walked out of the room.

san nodded to himself. that wasn't the most that he's made but that should be more than enough to pays for his bills. camming isn't how san wanted to spend a living doing. he wants to do something useful in his life and not just take live videos of shoving shit up his ass.

;;

after taking a thirty minute bubble bath, san was dressed in comfortable clothes; a red sweater and black and white adidas track pants. he smelt the chinese food from the hallway as his exhausted legs led him to the source of the food. 

san was so happy.

he plopped down on the couch next to yeosang who had already began to eat and watch the movie. and of course, yeosang was watching Detective Pikachu. san leaned his head on yeosangs shoulder and smiled as he started to eat as well, his legs curled up on the couch infront of his chest, being absorbed into the movie.

;;

he knew he shouldn't think such things because now probably wasn't the time as he was spending quality time with his best friend but being a camboy was tiring and he didn't want to do it anymore. during the rest of the movie, san just sat there. contemplating his life choices. 

"yeosang.." sans voice was soft, indicating to the other that he was exhausted.

"yes?" yeosang looked at san, adverting his attention from the tv screen as the ending credits came on. a tear slid down yeosangs cheek from the movies end.

"i dont think i want to do this anymore?" he stopped, a small pause before he spoke again. "i want to move on from camming." 

yeosang let out a breath that he didn't know that he was even holding. "thank god because i dont get paid enough for watching you jerk off" 

san smiled but tried to look as offended as he could. "shut up" he hit the others chest softly, his eyes turning into slight crescents.


	2. wooyoung's new line

with a soft sigh, san was pushed off yeosang's body. a small whine slipping past sans lips as yeosang left his side; missing the other boy's warmth and body heat. 

"where are you going?" san asked his best friend with a sleepy voice, his words becoming slightly slurred.

"i have to go back home, san. you know im not supposed to be out of the house right now. if they find me out of my room, my mom will literally kick my ass" yeosang spoke, putting his black backpack on with all of his camera equipment inside. 

"i don care, comere" san grabbed the end of yeosangs shirt, batting his eyelashes sweetly.

"well i do. ill be back over here tomorrow though, okay?" yeosang walked over to san and grabbed his soft hand.

"you better or i will pull up to your house and hurt you. also im forcing you to go clubbing with me tomorrow" san giggled and stood up, placing a gentle kiss on yeosang's cheek.

"im not going but alright, bye" yeosang let go of san's hand and hiked his backpack on his back, making sure not to forget his skateboard leaned against the kichen counter on his way out. 

and just like that, san was left alone in the awkward comfort of his living room.

;;

"tell mingi to come see me. now" wooyoung spoke, clear frustration present in his voice. he pushed his blonde hair out of his face as he chewed on his bottom lip gently.

"yes sir" the small girl in a black pencil skirt and white blouse replied. she hurriedly scurried out of her boss's office.

"mr. song, you are needed in mr. park's office" she told mingi who was currently sipping on a cup of coffee in his office. "he doesn't seem to happy, sir" she whispered and signaled for mingi to hurry as she didn't want wooyoung to wait much longer.

"yeah, yeah. im coming" he got out of his office chair and stood up, walking alongside the assistant to wooyoung's office.

;;

mingi opened the door to wooyoung's office and stepped inside, the girl from earlier not daring to walk inside.

"sit down mingi" wooyoung ordered him.

"yes, sir" he rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair infront of wooyoung. "im literally your best friend, you don't have to talk to me like your assistant."

"will you shut up for a second, mingi?" wooyoung turned around in his wheely chair.

"the only thing your missing is a cat" mingi mumbled and sat back in his seat, getting comfortable.

pretending as if wooyoung didn't hear mingi's comment, he passed mingi a small black folder that was clamped onto a clipboard.

"what's this?" mingi looked down from wooyoung's face to the folder then back up before grabbing the folder and bringing it closer to his body. he opened the folder with curious eyes and nodded gently as he was beginning to get the gist of what this was about.

"i have a new line coming out and i need a model." wooyoung said before standing up from his chair and slowly making his way over to a large window in his office that gave him an almost full view of the city. "im trusting you to find someone to model my line. can you do that for me, mingi?" mingi was about to say something but wooyoung cut him off. "before you say anything, no, you aren't doing this for free. if you successfully find me a model that i like, you'll get a raise. how does that sound?" wooyoung turned around and cocked his head to the side gently.

at this point, mingi felt as if he didn't have much of a choice but to do this for wooyoung. "i dont really have much of a choice here.. but sure i guess ill do it. how hard could it be?" wooyoung was pleased to hear those world and he walked slowly over to his desk, standing behind his chair and resting his arms on the top of it. "but under one condition..." wooyoung tilted his head to the side in question. " you've got yourself a deal if you go out with me and the guys tonight after work" mingi smirked. he wanted his best friend to get out of the office and relax for a bit because all he does is work. 

"whatever.." wooyoung rolled his eyes.

;;

it was now after work hours and wooyoung was rummaging through his closet to find something to wear. he didn't go out to clubs often so he decided that he'd look at least half decent. it was friday so no one had to work tomorrow. the perfect day to go clubbing. wooyoung didn't have much of an intention to hook up with annoying or do anything of that nature tonight. 

with a sigh he put on a random white tee with a small simple design on the left chest area. he put on an expensive black suit jacket over it and slid on black ripped jeans, making sure to tuck the shirt into his jeans. after wooyoung finished getting dressed he put on a pair of black shoes and slicked his blonde hair back.

he headed downstairs with his phone and car keys in hand. everyone else decided to carpool but wooyoung decided to arrive on his own. with the click of a button he watched the door to his car rise up slowly. he stepped inside his car and closed the door, driving off towards the club.

;; 

after almost getting lost on his way, wooyoung finally arrived to the club his friends were at. as soon as he walked in, he could feel eyes on him. he loved the attention. instead of looking at anyone in the dimly lit club, he headed over to the bar where his friends were.

"someone dressed to impress" wooyoung's friend, seonghwa, spoke. 

"oh shut up, will you?" wooyoung replied as he sat next to mingi. "where's yunho?" he asked.

"he's already getting it on with some dude over there" mingi pointed in the direction of yunho who was grinding against a black haired boy.

"of course he is.. " wooyoung waved at the bartender to get his attention. "can i get some of what he's having?" wooyoung pointed at seonghwa and sat a bit of cash on the table.

"sure thing" the bartender replied before whipping up wooyoung an alcoholic drink and setting it infront of him while taking wooyoung's cash in exchange.

as wooyoung sipped on his drink, he felt a hand slide across his back. curious, he looked up to see a pretty but unfamiliar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! i have something good in store for next chapter so make sure to keep an eye out hehe ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter of cherry !! i hope you like it and stick around for some more bottom san


End file.
